Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned Get Lost (Alternative)
by elpatron036theking
Summary: Since i found the original version crap, i decided to make a Alternate version of it, most of you are going to like this ending so much and wish this was real.


**Plot:** Some Alternate version i made of a TLAD Final Mission of the Storyline since the original version was poop.

 **Characters:** Johnny, Stubbs, Terry, Clay, Brian (If you choose to let him alive in Bad Standing), Billy, Jim (Survived), Ashley, Malc, DeSean.

 **Location:** The Lost MC Clubhouse

At a random time, Thomas Stubbs will give you a phone call

If Johnny Awnsers

 **Johnny:** I'm not in the mood to do any killing for the supposed elite today. You're gonna have your own hands dirty Stubbs

 **Stubbs:** Oh spare me the lectures. This is important, Jonathan. Important enough for me to come down from my Ivory tower and rub elbows with you blue collar types on the wrong side of the West River. Meet me at your Clubhouse. I drink single malt.

 **Johnny:** How about you'll go fuck off the dial, i'll be there, but don't fuck this up or else i rip your head off

 **Stubbs:** I'll be there as soon as possible!

The dial ends with Johnny going to the clubhouse meeting with Stubbs

The cutscene begins with Johnny entering the clubhouse and seeing Stubbs taking a cigar

 **Stubbs:** Nice place you've got here. Johnny - not quite sure I meet the dress code but i like the smoking policy.

 **Johnny:** What the fuck do you want?

 **Stubbs:** Now, is that any way to treat a friend?

 **Johnny:** Are we friends?

 **Stubbs:** I think so. You've certaintly seen me naked. You want a cigar?

 **Johnny:** Do you wanna go fuck yourself?

 **Stubbs:** Whoa, not particularly. But listen, your friend Ray. Don't worry about him.

 **Johnny:** Why not?

 **Stubbs:** Apparently he and a lot of his associates are under some serious observation. And in the process of imploding. They'll either be dead or inside within a month or so. Best thing you can do - stay away from him.

Stubbs's phone rings

 **Stubbs:** Hold on a second (picks up the phone)

 **(NOTE: Niko is on the other side of the phone)**

 **Stubbs:** Oh hello there!

 **Stubbs:** Oh really? You killed that guy? Thanks

Stubbs hangs up

 **Johnny:** Who is that guy that got killed that your dial mentioned?

 **Stubbs:** Nevermind! Ray is dead! So you won't worry about him ever again!

 **Johnny:** Ah, well Ray is down, but how about Billy Grey?

 **Stubbs:** Yes. Well you've got a bit of a problem there sport. He's been talking inside. Thinks he can help pin a major drug dealing ring on you and your buddy in the chair. Thinks he's going into the Witness Protection Program, and if he collars you, you'll do fifteen years and he'll live in a condo in Arizona.

 **Johnny:** We'll, i don't doubt that, Mr. Stubbs. But he's on the inside.

 **Stubbs:** I know.

 **Johnny:** And there's currently very large walls and armed guards between me and him.

 **Stubbs:** Yeah, well. You're a smart guy, you'll figure something out. If you get into trouble, you call me when you get there, I might have something to help you with it.

 **Johnny:** Good, I'll need it. Hey one more thing Stubbs... why you doing this?

 **Stubbs:** I told you, I was good for a favor.

The Cutscene ends with Johnny sitting on his bike

 **(NOTE: This part is only available if you don't kill Brian in Bad Standing)**

Johnny dials Brian

Brian picks up the phone

 **Brian:** What do you want.

 **Johnny:** Err.. Hey Brian, i am picking up everyone of my crew, and i am asking if you could join us again.

 **Brian:** Oh? And what is the deal?

 **Johnny:** We're going to prison to see Billy.

 **Brian:** Alright, meet me at my house that you stole from me

 **OBJECTIVE:** Go pick up Brian in your new safehouse

Johnny drives to Brian's Old Safehouse after he reached the destination

 **Johnny:** Hey Brian! Get the fuck on your bike and follow me to pick up the rest.

While driving, Johnny gets a phone call from Jim

 **Jim:** Hey Johnny!

 **Johnny:** Jim? Aren't you supposed to be dead?

 **Jim:** I'm not dead, i was injured, but pick me up at the hospital

Johnny hangs up

 **Johnny:** Brian! To the hospital

 **OBJECTIVE:** Go to the hospital to pick up Jim

After Johnny and Brian reached their destination

Jim walks on Johnny's bike and gets on the back

 **Jim:** Johnny, why the hell did you take that asshole with you.

 **Brian:** I felt so fucking ashamed what i did to you guys, so we're planning to pick up the rest.

 **Jim:** I see

 **Johnny:** No more talking, let's pick up Ashley!

 **OBJECTIVE:** Go to Ashley's apartment to pick up Ashley

After Johnny, Brian and Jim reached their destination

 **Ashley:** Oh Jim is still alive!

 **Johnny:** He was injured only, get on the back of Brian's bike

Ashley walks to Brian's bike and gets on the back

 **Johnny:** Now let's see Peppy and Cocky, with them i mean Terry and Clay

 **OBJECTIVE:** Go pick up Terry and Clay at Burger Shot

After the gang reached the destination

 **Terry:** What the hell is going on? Brian is with you? And Jim is still alive?

 **Johnny:** It turns out that Jim was only injured and Brian has learned his lesson.

 **Brian:** Now get on!

Terry gets on his Gun Van and Clay gets on his bike

 **Johnny:** Next stop: The Uptown Riders Clubhouse

 **OBJECTIVE:** Lead your gang to the Uptown Riders Clubhouse to pick up DeSean and Malc

After the gang reached their destination

 **Johnny:** DeSean! Malc! On your bikes! We have things to do!

DeSean and Malc get on their bikes

 **OBJECTIVE:** Lead the gang to prison

After they reached prison

Camera zooms to the prisoners

 **Prisoner:** You're getting outta here, man? Aww haven't you enjoyed your time in the State's Care?

 **Billy:** What a fucking pleasure!

Camera zooms back to the gang

 **Johnny:** Okay then! We need to break out Billy from the inside! Then the Lost MC will rise again, and also the Uptown Riders! Let's get our arms!

You can choose a weapon from a gun van

 **OBJECTIVE:** Blow up the prison door

Johnny blows up the prison door and gets in with his gang

 **OBJECTIVE:** Fight your way through the guards and find Billy

The gang is gunfighting with the guards

 **OBJECTIVE:** Get to Billy

Johnny gets to Billy

 **Billy:** Johnny K.! My hero!

 **Johnny:** We don't have time for this! Let's get the fuck out of here!

The gang goes on their bikes but Billy goes on the back of Malc's bike

 **Billy:** Johnny! Let's fuck up the leader of the deadbeats!

 **Johnny:** Alright Billy!

 **OBJECTIVE:** Lead your gang to The Angels of Death Clubhouse

The gang drives to The Angels of Death Clubhouse

 **OBJECTIVE:** Take out the defending deadbeats

 **Deadbeat Defending The Door:** The Lost MC and The Uptown Riders are going to fuck us up! Protect the leader!

 **OBJECTIVE:** Fight your way to the leader of The Angels of Death

The Lost MC and The Uptown Riders are gunfighting with The Angels of Death Members

 **OBJECTIVE:** Get upstairs to the leader

Johnny gets upstairs to the leader

 **OBJECTIVE:** Execute the leader

Johnny shoots the leader in the face

 **Johnny:** Alright! Everyone on your bikes! We're going back to the clubhouse!

 **OBJECTIVE:** Get on your bike

Johnny gets on his bike

 **OBJECTIVE:** Lead the gang back to The Lost MC Clubhouse

Everyone drives back to The Lost MC Clubhouse

Cutscene starts with The Gang getting in the clubhouse

 **Johnny:** Alright guys! We did it!

Angus shows up driving his wheelchair

 **Angus:** We fucking did it woohoo!

Johnny and Ashley kisses each other making it their first kiss

 **Billy:** Johnny! You're my rank now buddy! The Lost MC has rised again!

 **Brian:** So everything is back again!

Stubbs enters the clubhouse

 **Stubbs:** How come you didn't killed Billy

 **Johnny:** Because we want The Lost MC to rise again

Everyone cheers, even Stubbs

Camera zooms outside the clubhouse, and it zooms on the sky with the credits showing up

After the credits

Mission Passed

$5000000

 **AFTERMATH**

*You now only can save your game in The Lost MC Clubhouse because Brian Jeremy's Safehouse is no longer accessible because Brian owns it again

*Jim and Billy are available again in your contacts

*You can now Hang Out with Ashley, Billy, Brian, Malc and DeSean


End file.
